Snax
|} Janusz "Snax" Pogorzelski (ur. 5 lipca 1993 w Krakowie) jest polskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie mousesports. Drużyny *2013-??-?? – 2013-??-?? - 35px|Polska GF-Gaming *2013-02-23 – 2013-10-08 - 35px|Polska ESC Gaming *2013-10-08 – 2013-12-18 - 35px|Polska Universal Soldiers *2013-12-18 – 2014-01-25 - 35px|Polska AGAiN *2014-01-25 – 2018-06-27 - 35px|Polska Virtus.pro *2018-06-27 – nadal - 35px|UE mousesports Zdobyte MVP turniejów #'StarLadder i-League Invitational 1' (2016) #'ELEAGUE Season 1' (2016) #'DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017' (2017) Historia 2010 *Snax rozpoczął profesjonalną karierę esportową w 2010 roku. 2011 *'30 września 2011' - Snax został zbanowany na ESL za rzekome oszukiwanie na 2 lata, lecz został odbanowany po 6 miesiącach. 2012 *Wybuchła druga afera związana ze Snax'em, a mianowicie kopnięcie i oplucie gracza drużyny przeciwnej Patryka "sonamed" Zamulskiego podczas turnieju LANowego, gdyż ten nie podał mu ręki po zakończeniu meczu. 2013 *Po odejściu kubena oraz Loorda do ekipy Złotej Piątki dołączył właśnie Snax oraz byali. *'8 października 2013' - Cały skład drużyny ESC Gaming dołączył do Universal Soldiers. *'18 grudnia 2013' - Po dwóch miesiącach skład rozstał się z organizacją Universal Soldiers i od tego czasu byli znani pod nazwą AGAiN. 2014 *'25 stycznia 2014' - Snax razem z ekipą AGAiN dołączył do 30px|Rosja rosyjskiej organizacji o nazwie Virtus.pro. *'27 lutego 2014' - Snax razem ze składem Virtus.pro: 30px|Polska NEO, 30px|Polska pasha, 30px|Polska TaZ oraz 30px|Polska byali dostał się na turniej ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014. *'16 marca 2014' - Snax razem z ekipą Virtus.pro wygrał turniej ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014, pokonując drużynę 30px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas wynikiem 2:0. *Snax zajął 4. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. 2015 *'12 września 2015' - Snax razem z ekipą Virtus.pro wygrał turniej ESL ESEA Pro League Invitational, pokonując drużynę 30px|Dania Team SoloMid wynikiem 3:2. *Snax zajął 4. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. 2016 *'30 lipca 2016' - Snax razem z ekipą Virtus.pro wygrał turniej ELEAGUE Season 1, pokonując drużynę 35px|Szwecja Fnatic wynikiem 2:0. *Snax zajął 5. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. 2017 *'29 stycznia 2017' - Snax razem ze składem Virtus.pro zajął drugie miejsce w turnieju ELEAGUE Major 2017, przegrywając z drużyną 35px|Dania Astralis wynikiem 1:2. *'10 lipca 2017' - Snax razem z: 30px|Polska kubenem, 30px|Polska pashą, 30px|Polska TaZ'em, 30px|Polska NEO, 30px|Rosja Solo oraz 30px|Ukraina Paranoią zagrali mecz w piłkę nożną przeciwko drużynie 30px|Brazylia SK Gaming. Mecz zakończył się wynikiem 5-4 na korzyść SK Gaming. *Snax zajął 20. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. 2018 *'27 czerwca 2018' - Snax opuścił drużynę Virtus.pro i dołączył do mousesports. Ciekawostki *Jest znany ze swojego "Sneaky Beaky Like". Czasami udaje mu się przemknąć niczym ninja, takim przykładem może być mecz na turnieju ESL One Katowice 2014 przeciwko drużynie 35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas. Podobną akcję wykonał także Pasha, lecz przeciwko 30px|Dania Copenhagen Wolves na turnieju SLTV Star Series XII. Najbardziej znana akcja Za najbardziej znaną akcję Snax'a można uznać ninja defuse na mapie Mirage przeciwko drużynie 30px|UE FaZe Clan na turnieju Intel Extreme Masters Season X World Championship: 500px|Snax ninja defuse vs FaZe Snax ninja defuse vs FaZe Osiągnięcia '35px|Polska GF-Gaming' *Trzecie miejsce EIZO QPAD eSport FEVER 1 (2013) '35px|Polska ESC Gaming' *3/4 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Fall 2013: Cup 4 (2013) '35px|Polska Universal Soldiers' *3/4 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Fall 2013 (2013) *Drugie miejsce TECHLABS Cup 2013 Finały (2013) *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 (2013) '35px|Polska AGAiN' *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder StarSeries VIII (2013) *1/2 miejsce EMS One Katowice - Polskie kwalifikacje - Pierwsze mistrzostwo (2014) '35px|Polska Virtus.pro' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014 - Finały krajowe Polski (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014 - Finały kwalifikacji online (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One Katowice 2014 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 2 (2014) *Czwarte miejsce StarLadder StarSeries IX - Round Robin (2014) *Drugie miejsce Copenhagen Games 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce E-sport-bets.com 3rd Anniversary Cup (2014) *Czwarte miejsce StarLadder StarSeries IX (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Spring League 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Invite Season 16 - Europa (2014) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2014 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Season 16 - Global Invite Division (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro Series Poland Sezon 8 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity G3 (2014) *5/8 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Legends Series 1 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce Game Show League Season 1 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce FACEIT League - Season 2: Europejska liga (2014) *3/4 miejsce Hitbox Arena Championship 3 (2014) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT League - Season 2 (2014) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Invite Season 17 - Europa (2014) *Trzecie miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2014 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 3 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Caseking King of Kings (2014) *Drugie miejsce BenQ All-Star Showmatch 2 (2014) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 17: Global Invite Division (2014) '35px|Polska Polska' *Drugie miejsce European Championship 2014 (2014) '35px|Polska Virtus.pro' *Pierwsze miejsce Acer A-Split Invitational (2014) *Czwarte miejsce IOS Pantamera (2015) *Drugie miejsce King of Majors (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Invite Season 18 - Europa (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESL One: Katowice 2015 (2015) *5/6 miejsce CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season: Etap grupowy (2015) *Trzecie miejsce Gfinity Spring Masters I (2015) *5/6 miejsce StarLadder StarSeries XII (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Copenhagen Games 2015 (2015) *5/8 miejsce ESL Pro League I (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 18: Global Invite Division (2015) *Trzecie miejsce FACEIT League 2015 - Etap pierwszy: Europejska liga (2015) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT League 2015 - Etap pierwszy: Finały (2015) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity Spring Masters 2 (2015) *Drugie miejsce E-sport-bet Celebration Show Match (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 1 - Europa (2015) *5/6 miejsce GFINITY Masters Summer 1 (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season I - Finały (2015) *Drugie miejsce BenQ All-Star Showmatch 6 (2015) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT League 2015 - Etap drugi: Europejska liga (2015) *7/8 miejsce FACEIT League 2015 - Etap drugi: Finały (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 7: Profesjonalna dywizja (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Championship Series: Season 1 - Etap grupowy (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Invitational (2015) *Trzecie miejsce Counter Pit League (2015) *3/4 miejsce Gfinity Champion of Champions (2015) '35px|Polska Polska' *1/8 miejsce TWC 2015: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Polska Virtus.pro' *Drugie miejsce PGL CS:GO Championship Series: Season 1 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Crown Counter-Strike Invitational (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Azubu Showmatch 1 (2015) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Cluj Napoca 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 8 - Finały profesjonalnej dywizji (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce BenQ All-Star Showmatch 7 (2015) *9 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2 - Europa (2015) *5/8 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season X San Jose (2015) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Winter 2015 (2015) *3/4 miejsce CS:GO Champions League Season 2 (2015) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Leipzig 2016 (2016) *5/6 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season X World Championship (2016) *3/4 miejsce GAMEKIT Counter Pit League Season 2 - Finały (2016) *5/8 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus (2016) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 (2016) *12 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3 - Europa (2016) *3/4 miejsce CEVO Gfinity Pro-League Season 9 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 1 (2016) *8 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Europa (2016) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3 - Europejskie baraże (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Adrenaline Open Cyber Cup - Showmatch (2016) *3/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ELEAGUE Season 1 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Europejska Dzika Karta (2016) *13/16 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Bucharest 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2016 - Polskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce ESL One: New York 2016 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2016 - Europejskie finały (2016) *7 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Europa (2016) *Drugie miejsce EPICENTER 2016 (2016) *9 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Europa (2016) *5/8 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2016 (2017) *Drugie miejsce ELEAGUE Major 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 (2017) *7/8 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XI World Championship (2017) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 3 - Europejska promocja (2017) *12/14 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 3 (2017) *13 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5 - Europa (2017) *Czwarte miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5 - Europejskie baraże (2017) *9 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 3 - Europa (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Adrenaline Cyber League 2017 (2017) *15/16 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2017 (2017) *3/4 miejsce PGL Major Kraków 2017 (2017) *13/16 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2017 (2017) *Czwarte miejsce ESG Tour Mykonos 2017 (2017) *7/8 miejsce ESL One: New York 2017 (2017) *13/16 miejsce ELEAGUE CS:GO Premier 2017 (2017) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europejska promocja (2017) *Drugie miejsce WESG 2017 - Polskie kwalifikacje (2017) *Drugie miejsce EPICENTER 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 2 (2017) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Season 26: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *7 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europa (2017) *15/16 miejsce ELEAGUE Major: Boston (2018) *12/14 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 4 (2018) *13/16 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII - World Championship (2018) *Drugie miejsce V4 Future Sports Festival (2018) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Season 27: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) *Czwarte miejsce Bets.net Masters: Season 1 (2018) *Czwarte miejsce GG:Origin (2018) *8 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Europa (2018) *3/4 miejsce Adrenaline Cyber League 2018 (2018) *12/14 miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 5 (2018) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Asia Championships 2018 (2018) '35px|UE mousesports' *9/12 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2018 (2018) '35px|Polska Virtus.pro' *19 miejsce ESEA Season 28: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) '35px|UE mousesports' *3/4 miejsce ELEAGUE CS:GO Premier 2018 (2018) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Masters Stockholm 2018 (2018) *15/16 miejsce FACEIT Major: London 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: New York 2018 (2018) Posiadane trofea Trofeum czempiona Katowice 2014 Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów Cologne 2014 Trofeum półfinalistów DreamHack 2014 Trofeum półfinalistów Katowice 2015 Trofeum półfinalistów Cologne 2015 Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów Cluj-Napoca 2015 Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów MLG Columbus 2016 Trofeum półfinalistów Cologne 2016 Trofeum finalistów ELEAGUE Major 2017 Trofeum półfinalistów PGL Major Kraków 2017 Skórki broni związane ze Snax'em Nóż Falcjon "Rzeź" (StatTrak) o nazwie "MACZETA" USP-S "Orion" Najważniejsze momenty *CS:GO - Best of "SNAX"! (highlights) *Prague Challenge: Snax vs. Nostalgie *RaidCall EMS One Fall 2013 Group Stage: Snax vs. ENCE *MSI Beat it! 2013 EU Finals: Snax vs. n!faculty *RaidCall EMS One Fall 2013 Finals: Snax vs. Natus Vincere *EMS One Katowice Polish Qualifier Cup 1: Snax vs. AMNESIA *FACEIT League EU Season 2: Snax vs. HellRaisers *FACEIT League Season 2 Finals: Snax vs. Cloud9 *EMS One Katowice: sNax 'sneaky beaky like' vs. NiP *Acer A-Split Invitational powered by Intel: Snax vs. myKPV.de *FACEIT Spring League 2014: Snax vs. Titan *SLTV StarSeries X: snax vs. USSR *ESEA Invite S18 Global Finals: Snax vs. Nihilum *SLTV StarSeries IX Finals: snax vs. Titan *SNAX Clutch Master! vs. Na'Vi @ $250,000 Dream Hack Winter 2014 *Azubu.tv Showmatch: Snax vs. Natus Vincere *Snax spraydown vs Fnatic *Inferno Online Pantamera Challenge: Snax vs. fnatic *Gaming Paradise 2015: Snax vs. Titan *Fragbite Masters 2014: Snax vs. Titan *FACEIT League Season 2 Finals: Snax vs. fnatic *ESL ONE - Virtus Pro VS Fnatic - Snax Ace *Janusz "Snax" Pogorzelski highlights *Snax 1vs5 Ninja Defuse *Snax vs. Natus Vincere - ESL One New York 2016 *Snax vs. .Russia - WESG 2016 Europe & CIS Regional Finals *Snax vs. DarkPassage - WESG 2016 World Finals *Snax vs. SK - DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 *Snax - HLTV MVP by ZOWIE of DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 *Snax vs. GODSENT - ECS Season 3 Europe *Snax vs. Astralis - ELEAGUE Clash for Cash Naklejki z autografem gracza ESL One Cologne 2015 150px150px150px DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 150px150px150px MLG Columbus 2016 150px150px ESL One Cologne 2016 150px150px ELEAGUE Major 2017 150px150px PGL Major Kraków 2017 150px150px150px ELEAGUE Major: Boston 150px150px150px FACEIT Major: London 2018 150px150px150px Kategoria:Polscy gracze Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Snajperzy Kategoria:Zwycięzcy majora